Gaumont Buena Vista International (France)
Background: Gaumont Buena Vista International (GBVI) was a joint venture between Gaumont and the Walt Disney Company, established in January 1993. GBVI ensured the distribution of films of its two parent companies in France. After 10 years of existence, it was dissolved in 2004 as Disney prefers to distribute its own films as Buena Vista International (France). (1993-2004) Nicknames: "Water Drops", "Water Daisy", "Water in Space" Logo: On a space background, we see a drop of water coming from the top-right corner of the screen and another coming from the bottom-left corner of the screen. They meet in the center of the screen where they spin into a circle. As a blue light flashes around them, they merge into a spherical water drop. At thispoint, the space background becomes brighter, causing stars to fly towards the screen. As the water drop zooms forward, a ring banner with the words "Gaumont Buena Vista International" embossed onto it forms. As it gets very close to the screen, the words quickly breaks away from the banner and zoom into the front of the screen as the water drop forms the classic Gaumont daisy shape albeit with lines on the top and bottom half to make space for the words. The words zoom back out to form the logo as the black background becomes a CGI view of a sky-sea background. The background pans upward into the sky as clouds move out of view. Variants: * There is a shortened version where only the last half of the logo is seen. This variant mainly appears on trailers. * Sometimes, it is tinted in gold. FX/SFX: Fine CGI for the time. Cheesy Factor: While the animation is decent, this logo does have minor irritants. First of all, when the bubbles form, the space background is barely visible. And second of all, it is absolutely unnecessary for the words to pop out of the logo and move very close to the screen. Music/Sounds: A low pitch string key, then some synthesized descending bass sounds, a synthesized cymbal crash when the spherical water drop is formed, a synthesized water pouring sound as well as choir, a high-pitched "cartoony throwing" sound that echoes when the flower & text are formed, a reverberating electric guitar note when the text zooms into the screen as the daisy forms and then some more choir sounds. The trailer variant is silent. Availability: Ultra rare. In the U.S., it was only appeared on the limited U.S. release of Through the Olive Trees (A Buena Vista/Gaumont French-Arabic Production; Also seen on UK release) and on its DVD release. It was seen on French theatrical releases of Disney/Buena Vista films during the era, but most home video releases simply used the US prints. The short variant appears on the trailer for Toy Story on a French VHS of 101 Dalmatians. Scare Factor: Low to high. The logo can be very frightening to young children because the overall weird nature and creepy music with those words zooming in. It may give some kids nightmares, but it is not frightening for those who are used to seeing it. Category:France Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Category:Gaumont